A mobile electronic device, such as a smartphone, tablet device, laptop computer, etc., has general computing capabilities. The mobile electronic device may execute one or more applications such as for example, communications through short-message service (SMS), communications through multimedia-messaging service (MMS), accessing e-mail, accessing Internet content, communications through a short-range wireless (e.g. infrared or BLUETOOTH), business applications, gaming, or photography using a camera integrated into the mobile electronic device. A smartphone is a particular class of mobile electronic device with telephony capabilities provided through a radio-frequency (RF) communication link whilst moving within a geographic area. The smartphone may have a touch sensor integrated with a display screen, where the touch sensor detects touch inputs and the display screen displays content. The smartphone connects to a cellular network for access to the public telephone network and Internet content.